


The Cottage - the Silver Stud

by bigblueboxat221b, BrynTWedge



Series: The Silver Stud [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: The farm cottage Mycroft and Greg visit during The Silver Stud, by BrynTWedge.





	The Cottage - the Silver Stud




End file.
